


badly behaved women

by sabinelagrande



Series: two flints [5]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Femslash February, Suffrage, Troublemaking, aggressive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Really, it's typical of Katherine.
Relationships: Aisling Bea/Katherine Ryan
Series: two flints [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	badly behaved women

Usually when Aisling is at the jail, she is being hauled in, not picking someone up. The rest of the Chairwoman's crew can take care of themselves, but this time it was Katherine. Aisling feels a little ridiculous for giving Katherine special consideration, but she does it anyway.

Katherine did not get taken in for any of the reasons Aisling has- smashed windows, unconvincing alibis, being conspicuously inconspicuous near the scene of a crime. Katherine got taken in for disturbing the peace, which she definitely was. It was her intention to disturb the peace, or she wouldn't have gone into a public square and started shouting about votes for women.

She does it a lot. Liza finds her amusing, so the gang has adopted her.

"And I want my sign back!" Katherine yells as she is shown out, but she is ignored.

"Come on," Aisling says. "You're lucky they just held you and turned you loose."

"Never got charged with anything," she says in her breezy way.

"Since when has that stopped anyone?" Aisling says.

"I'm a better class of troublemaker than some people," Katherine says.

"So you think you're above me, is that it?" Aisling says. "I think you're a spoiled rich girl who thinks she can buy her way to revolution."

"And I think the only thing stopping you from begging on the street corner is that you're good with a knuckleduster, not that that's a skill," Katherine says.

"Me on the street corner?" Aisling says. "We'd do more to advance women if we put you out there, in the sluttiest thing we could find."

"Can I borrow it from you?" Katherine says. "Everything you own is so shabby I could just tug on a seam and pop my tits out."

"You call those tits?" Aisling says.

Katherine grins. She puts her arms around Aisling's neck and pecks her on the lips, because, between them, all of that constituted flirting. "Take me home."

Home means Katherine's, the respectable hotel she lodges in where Aisling stares people down and dares them to say anything. They'd kick Aisling out if they could, but Katherine's money talks, and they aren't afraid to let it.

Katherine has lost her gloves somewhere in all of this, but Aisling helps her out of the rest of her clothes, down to her corset. Aisling never really got good at corsets until she met Katherine; that's a luxury, something that someone like her doesn't have the means or the motivation to get strapped into every day.

Aisling's fingers are quick, trained by things like cards and knives, so they're suited to the deft work of loosening the corset. The fabric underneath is soft, warm from Katherine's skin. Aisling presses her face into Katherine's neck; she doesn't smell great, actually, having been locked up all night, but Katherine's come to her after Aisling's been in rougher spots. It's only polite to ignore it, especially when it makes Katherine sigh, tilting her head to the side and letting Aisling kiss her throat.

Katherine undoes the busk and passes the corset off to Aisling. She puts it aside without looking, so that she doesn't miss Katherine dropping the rest of her clothes on the floor. Aisling's clothes also hit the floor, but in a completely different way; Katherine drops them like someone else is going to pick them up, but Aisling drops them like wrinkles aren't as important as fucking.

Katherine walks away to the bed, laying back against the pillows; she looks gorgeous, as she always does, even though there's a smear of dirt across one cheekbone. Aisling climbs onto the bed, and she knows instantly what's going on.

"Oh no," Aisling says. "You don't honestly think you're going to bring me back here, after I waited for two hours to see if they'd let you out, and then lay back like a little princess and make me do all the work."

"But I had such a bad night," Katherine says. "You could show some mercy."

Aisling grabs her by the hair and pulls her over, spanking her; Katherine laughs, giving away the game, that she was fully aware of what she was doing. "You're such a brat," Aisling says.

"Always," Katherine says, but when Aisling lets her loose, she pushes Aisling down, spreading her legs apart. "Let me pay back all your hard work," she says, taking one of Aisling's breasts into her hand and sucking her nipple into her mouth.

Aisling sighs, laying back and sinking into it, Katherine's talented mouth and hands. She kisses down Aisling's stomach, to the thatch of hair between her legs. Aisling is already wet, and Katherine spreads her with her thumbs, leaving her vulnerable for attack. She goes straight for Aisling's clit, licking it in broad passes of her tongue, almost too much but so good. Aisling's legs fall open further, inviting Katherine in, urging her on.

"That's it," Katherine says, pulling away only so she can slide two fingers inside Aisling, working them in and out quickly. Aisling groans, pushing down on them, wanting more.

"Stop teasing," Aisling says.

"Didn't know I was," Katherine says, but she gives Aisling another finger. That's a bit more like it, enough to really be working with. Katherine thrusts harder, bending in to lick her clit above where her fingers press in. Aisling fists one hand in the sheets and the other in Katherine's hair, her hips bucking off the bed, straining up to get as much as possible.

If there's anything to be said about Katherine, it's that she's determined. She doesn't stop, pinning Aisling to the bed with a hand on her thigh, keeping her in place so she can drive her out of her mind. She's not going to stop for an instant, not going to let up until she gets what she wants, which is how she is about everything.

Aisling is loud when she comes, shouting Katherine's name loud enough that other people in this respectable establishment must hear it. It doesn't make her self-conscious; it makes it better, knowing she can make just a little bit of inconvenience for the people here, who would rather she stayed where they think she belongs. Katherine doesn't stop until she knows Aisling is fully spent, until Aisling's hand falls away from her hair, her body going lax.

"Was that suitable repayment?" Katherine asks primly.

"Get up here," Aisling says. She pulls Katherine towards her, and Katherine ends up straddling Aisling's leg. Katherine grinds against her, spreading wetness onto Aisling's thigh, and Aisling reaches between them, rubbing Katherine's clit as their lips meet. It's hot and messy and Katherine comes with a moan, her forehead against Aisling's as she loses control.

Afterwards they lie in bed, Katherine with her head on Aisling's shoulder, Aisling's arm wrapped loosely about her, fingertips drawing lazy circles on Katherine's skin.

"It is a noble cause," Katherine says.

"Hmm?" Aisling says. "Oh, yeah, definitely, crucial."

"Sometimes I think you really are just the brawn," Katherine says.

"That's only an insult if you think it's a bad thing," Aisling says.

"It wasn't," Katherine says. "I find it interesting." Aisling snorts. "I do! I wouldn't be able to do that. I don't think I could punch anybody in the face if you paid me."

"What if it was some man who tried to reach up your skirt?" Aisling counters.

"Men don't count," Katherine says. "Most of them deserve a punch in the face."

Aisling yawns. "We'll make a deal," she says. "I'll do the punching."

"What's my part?" Katherine asks.

"Up to you," Aisling says. "I already claimed mine."

Katherine laughs, kissing Aisling's hand where it drapes over Katherine's shoulder. "Maybe I'll keep you around, then," she says. "If I'm going to make trouble, I need some backup."

"If you want to make trouble, I can make you no end of it," Aisling says.

"I know," Katherine says. "I like that about you." Aisling snorts, but she pulls Katherine closer.

Katherine never does get her sign back. It's fine; there will always be more.


End file.
